sonicfcofandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Crystal Universe: Issue 5
Issue 5: In the End Outside Space Colony Ark Super Sonic: Xilax! Give Shima back! Xilax: Why would I? I need her, after all. Super Shadow: What are you planning to do with her? Xilax: I'll show you. (With the power of the Chaos Emeralds and Sima's power crystal, Shima is transformed into the Crystal Nightmare. She is surrounded by a glass case.) Burning Blaze: What is that thing? Xilax: This is Shima's true purpose: to destroy the earth, along with the humans who tried to destroy her so many years ago. I am providing her with a way for revenge, that's all. Super Shadow: But she doesn't want revenge! She was happy before you ever showed up! Xilax: She was never happy! Those humans experimented on her. She was alone, and you know it! If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't even be here! Super Shadow: She was never alone. She had Maria and I. Xilax: True, but could you feel the pain that was welled up inside her? Why do you think she destroyed half of the Ark when she went out of control? Super Shadow:..... Xilax: Try to stop me, if you dare! And Sonic. I've seen Shima's mind, and she seems quite fond of you. I don't know why, but she is. If you let her go, you two can be together. Super Sonic: No. She wouldn't want it to be like that. Xilax: Suite yourself. I gave you a way out of this fight. (He goes and stands on top of the monster) Super Silver: Let's go! (They attack) Super Sonic:Don't hurt Shima! Super Shadow: We need to get her out of that casing. Without her, that thing will have no power left! Xilax: You fools! You cannot defeat me! Super Sonic: Hyaaaahhh!!!! (The glass breaks and Sonic gets her out of the creature. But her crystal is missing.) Shadow! We need that crystal! Otherwise, she will never wake up! Super Shadow: Got it! (He rips of the crystal off the monster and places it on Shima's choker. Shima transforms into Super Shima) Super Shima: Ugh...What happened? Huh? What are you guys doing here? Super Shadow: We're going to take down Xilax. Xilax: You may have weakened my creature, but there is more than one power source! (Xilax attaches himself to the top of the monster, which attaches itself to the Ark.) Behold, Dark Xilax Reborn!!! With this source of unlimited power, I will destroy not only the world, but the entire universe! Super Shima: I won't let that happen! Guys, I've got a plan. Burning Blaze: What is it? Super Shima: We need to stun Xilax somehow. While he's stunned, I'll go and open up a black hole usin Chaos Rift. When I tell you to, you'll use Chaos Control to seal it up. Super Silver: But what about you? Super Shima: I'm not sure, and I don't care. All I want is for Xilax to be destroyed for good. Super Sonic: No! What if you don't make it out? Super Shima: Then I don't make it out. It's a risk I'll have to take. Super Sonic: No way! Burning Blaze: Sonic's right! There has to be another way! Super Shima: There isn't! Trust me! I though of all the possibilities. Super Sonic: No... Super Shadow: This can't be... Super Shima: Shadow, I'm sorry. It was great to see you again after all these years. Supre Silver: We can figure out a different tactic, one htat you didn't think of yet! We- Burning Blaze: Silver, stop. Super Shima: Silver, Blaze, I hope your future will be bright. Burning Blaze: *sniffs* Y-yeah. I'm sure it will be. Super Shima: Sonic... Super Sonic: Huh? Super Shima: I...I, uh...I really wish I could've spent more time with you. (She hugs him) And I wanted to say that I- Suerp Shadow: Hurry up, Shima! Super Shima: Right! Well...(She kisses him in the cheek) Good luck! Super Sonic: Shima... Super Shima: Okay Xilax. You're going down, once and for all! Xilax: Hahahaha!! What are you going to do? Super Shima: This! CHAOS MISSILE!!! (Five large shards of Chaos Energy hit the monster) Xilax: Gah! I...can't...move!!! Super Shima: Now...CHAOS RIFT!!! (A large black hole opens up and start s sucking in Shima and Dark Xilax Reborn) One..two..three!! NOW!! All: CHAOS CONTROL!!! Super Shima: *whispers* I love you... (The holew seals up with a flash of light, leaving an empty space) Super Silver: We did it! Burning Blaze: But where's Shima? Super Shadow: She's gone. Super Sonic:*faintly* No.... Super Silver: What?! Is there a way to bring her back? Super Shadow: No. I don't know how to use Chaos Rift like her. Super Sonic: *angrly* No... Burning Blaze: She'll be okay, won't she? Super Shadow: I don't know. When she used Chaos Rift, she was sucked in, too. She probably didn't survive. Super Sonic: NOOOOOOO!!! (He transforms into Dark Sonic) Super Shadow: Sonic! Dark Sonic: NO! She can't be gone. Not now, not ever! Burning Blaze: Sonic! Calm down! She's gone, and she's never coming back. (Sonic slowly turns back to Super Sonic) Super Sonic: Let's go home. Mystic Ruins Blaze: It was nice seeing you all again! Silver: Don't worry, Sonic. Shima is fine. We used Chaos Control, too. Maybe she wound up in a different dimension. Sonic: Yeah. Maybe. Tails: Cheer up, Sonic! Silver: We'll see you all later! Blaze: So long! All: Bye! (Silver and Blaze step through the time portal and it closes) Rouge: Well, Shadow and I better be off. We need to straighten up this whole mess. Sonic: Thanks, Rouge. Rouge: No problem, honey. Shadow: Take care. (Shadow and Rouge leave) Knuckles: Sorry to say, but I gotta go, too. The Master Emerald won't watch itself. See ya! (He leaves) Tails: C'mon, guys! Let's go to my workshop. Amy: Okay! (Sonic stays behind) Tails: Sonic? You coming? Sonic: Huh? Oh, yeah. ??? (Shima wakes up on an unknown riverbank) Shima: Huh? Where...am I? Xilax is gone, but where is Shima? The adventure is over, but there is more to come! Stay tuned for Issue 6: One Starry Night...